


Hajimete

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Itapan [3]
Category: APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Sex, Look Italy isn’t as innocent as he’s usually portrayed, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Basically, Japan wanted to pop his cherry
Relationships: Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Itapan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Hajimete

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, this doesn’t take place in the same universe as my ameripan fanfic

Italy and Japan had been dating for almost a year, with them enjoying each other’s company.

The Asian nation could be slightly prude when it came to certain things, but tried to be more outgoing as he spend time with the European country.Italy didn’t try to push his boyfriend’s limits, as he knew Japan would be uncomfortable with some things.So, he always allowed Japan to initiate anything new that he felt ready for.Sleeping together was one of them. 

Italy happened to sleep fully naked, something he offered to stop doing as his partner liked to sleep on the same bed as him.Japan refused, as he knew that the Mediterranean felt it was too hot to do so.Laying on Italy’s chest was also something he enjoyed doing, so there wasn’t a reason for him to cover.Plus, there was something Japan had been wondering...After all, he was a virgin. 

“Italy...”he whispered one night, shyly looking away before continuing “W-watashi wa hajimete anata to issho ni itaidesu” sometimes he could revert back to Japanese when he got nervous. 

Italy was confused, of course.He didn’t speak Japanese very well”Sorry bello, I don’t get what you said” he said as he gently pet his hair. 

“I...I wanted to ask you...we have been together for a while and...”he tried to breath before continuing.”I want to do it with you...”he swore he would die before finishing the sentence. 

Italy’s eyes went wide, and he wasn’t sure how to respond.Sure, he did want to do it with his boyfriend, but he didn’t want to pressure.”Giaponne, mío amore” he smiled and carefully made him turn around “I absolutely love you, and if it’s what you want, I’ll be more than glad to be your first...”he softly laid a kiss on his lips “But only if you feel truly ready” 

Japan nodded, he tried to act more determined and sat up to be on his boyfriend’s level “Italy, I want you to take my virginity...please, be my first “he tried to put a cute face, which seemed to be working. 

Italy chuckled “Well, if you ask nicely like that...”he licked his lips “Oh bello, I’m gonna make sure you don’t forget this”. 

With a swift move, be brought Japan closer to him, kissing the smaller nation passionately.His lips ended in his boyfriend’s neck, kissing and biting carefully.Japan moaned, but was a bit embarrassed about it.Italy used his free hand to remove his boyfriend’s pijama, leaving the latter completely naked.

“It-it’s a bit cold...”Japan commented, tho it was mainly the nerves.

“Then I’ll make sure to help you warm up, caro”Italy smirked “Mind telling me what you want me to do with you?”he whispered on Japan’s ear, taking him carefully and sitting him on his lap. 

Japan’s face couldn’t be redder.He felt something poking his ass a bit, and he didn’t have to be a genius to guess what it was.

“I...I want you to get inside me...”he said shyly.Italy kissed his cheek. 

“And then, bello?” Italy asked “Because I really just want to be on top of you, and see your beautiful face while we make sweet love, leaving some bites on your nice skin .Do you want my hard dick inside of your pretty ass ?” 

Japan nodded, then took more courage “I-I’d like to start doing so...”he was very formal even in a situation like that, making Italy decide to break his mold. 

He reached for the lubricant that he kept on his night stand, and opened it “Bello, would you mind laying down ?”

Japan nervously did what his boyfriend said.Italy put some of the lube in his fingers, and smirked at the view he had”Vee...you’re gorgeous, amore...I really want to fuck you right now” he carefully circled the smaller nation’s entrance with one of his fingers, sending a chill on the other’s spine.Carefully, he pushed one of his fingers inside, followed by gasps from the black haired one. 

“It...it feels weird”he managed to say.It wasn’t exactly the best feeling, but it wasn’t bad.He whined as Italy added a second finger, then a third. 

“I gotta make sure you’re not to tight, amore...it won’t hurt when I put my dick inside you this way “Italy tried to make Japan relax a bit, and put his other hand on his boyfriend’s dick.He rubbed him up and down, making the other one moan out in pleasure.He gave a few more movements, then took his hands off his boyfriend.”Are you sure you want to do this ?” He wanted to be completely sure. 

Japan nodded “I want to do this, Italy...I want to do it with you” he answered.

With that, Italy repositioned and aligned his already hard dick against his boyfriend’s entrance “I’m gonna go in slow, okay caro ?If it hurts, tell me an we will stop”he said as he slowly entered the nox ex-virgin. 

Japan left out a rather loud scream.It hurt, it definitely hurt.But he wanted more, tho his boyfriend did get worried seeing his reaction “I-I’m fine, please continue...”

“Are you sure you can take it ?”Italy asked worriedly.His boyfriend just nodded.The Mediterranean reached to kiss his lips as he trusted a bit more, holding the black haired’s hands as he did.”You feel so good, bello, so good” he added as he moved his hips more, making sure to pick up some speed.

The sensation he was having was way better than what Japan had originally expected.Sure, one thing was just reading about, but finally doing it...the way Italy trusted into him felt beyond amazing, making him want more and more.”Italy...More, please, more...”he begged. 

The brown haired country smirked “Oh you’re a needy one, aren’t you, caro ?”he was more than happy to obey, and slowly trusted until he was completely inside his boyfriend.Italy moaned loudly, the Asian nation felt amazingly good.He leaned to kiss Japan, deepening the kiss as he kept moving with a fast pace.Making love to the first time with his boyfriend couldn’t feel better. 

Japan was already a mess, having issues kissing his partner back.It was all too much, all too good.The sensations in his dick and his ass, feeling Italy moving inside him.”Italy... Aishiteimasu “he moaned loudly. 

“Ti amo, Japan “Italy moaned as well.Carefully, he started to leave small love bites all over his boyfriend.With as much care as he could, he managed to sit up without getting outside of Japan.”You’re mine, right my bello?”he asked and had him facing on the same direction as him, legs spread to make sure he could trust more and more. 

Seeing the new position he was in, Japan started to move up and down.”I’m yours, Italy, I’m yours” he moaned loudly.Italy moved one of his hands and got ahold of Japan’s dick, rubbing him rather fast. 

“Do you mind if I finish inside of you?”he asked.His boyfriend nodded, and Italy could tell that he was close as well “I’m gonna make sure your cute little ass is filled with my cum.You’re so handsome, did you know that?Finish for me, mío amore “ 

Japan kept bouncing, going as fast as he could.He was rather close, and his partner rubbing him just lead him to finally finish.A few moments later, he felt not only a bite on his neck, but a weird sensation as Italy came inside of him.He felt like he was goin to pass out, and barely noticed the moment when Italy got outside of him before letting him rest while he went to get a towel to get themselves cleaned. 

“You felt so good, caro”Italy said as he rubbed the towel on his body. “So so good...how did your first time feel like ?” 

Japan was barely able to breath, but he managed to talk “It felt amazing...”he leaned against Italy’s sweaty chest “The song was right...Heaven is when your lover is Italian “ 

Italy chuckled “Well, if my lover is Japanese, that’s heaven for me” he rubbed his hair gently “Let’s sleep, I think we might be out of energy for the rest of the night “ he added as he laid against his bed, holding Japan closely. 

Japan nodded, and just closed his eyes.He couldn’t have asked for a better first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I write smut very rarely, so please feel free to add any criticism


End file.
